spelunkyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shop/Classic
Shops are randomly-generated features that can be found in the caves, on any level except the first and the last. They are small alcoves dug into the rock manned by a Shopkeeper selling various items or services. There are five ordinary types of shops and three special types, distinguishable by the sign hanging above the door and by the message that appears when you enter the shop. Ordinary shops sell four items randomly selected from the shop's product line, whereas special shops offer certain services or unique items. Note that a shop will never sell the same item twice, besides ropes, bombs, or parachutes. It's also possible to sell Golden Idol at any shop instead of taking it to the level exit; simply dropping the item inside the shop will instantly redeem it for its full monetary value - just be careful not to accidentally drop the Idol on the Shopkeeper's foot. Oddly enough, this also works if you mine down above the shop, just enough so the shopkeeper doesn't aggro, and drop the idol onto the roof. The safe distance is indicated by when the "Welcome" message appears. Pricing The cost of all items and services sold in shops increases as the player progresses through the levels. Prices are determined by a standard "base value", plus a "level inflation coefficient". The 'inflation coefficient' is the additional cost added to the base value, which is multiplied by the number of levels the Spelunker has completed. The formula for pricing is: Base Value + (Levels Completed * Level Inflation Coefficient) For example, the Bomb Bag has a base value of $2250, and the level inflation coefficient is $250. Therefore, on level 2 (one completed level), the price is: $2250 + (1 * $250) = $2500 On level 8, after seven completed levels, the price is: $2250 + (7 * $250) = $4000 For items, the level inflation coefficient tends to be 1/9 of the item's base value. Most items have a base price divisible by 900, and if not, then it is divisible by 450 (besides a bet, a kiss, a Damsel, or the Ankh.). Notes *Kissing Parlors have a very large inflation coefficient: $5000 per level for the kiss and $15,000 per level for the damsel. This means that a kiss will always cost a significant portion of your money at any stage of the game, and you will usually never be able to afford the damsel, unless you have been ghostrunning. *Shops are never generated on level 1, so no item or service is ever sold for its base value alone. *Taking a shortcut automatically raises prices to the level they would have been if you had played through from the beginning, so they cannot be used to circumvent price inflation by skipping levels. *The Ankh has an inflation coefficient of zero. Its price is always fixed at $50,000 regardless of when the Black Market appears. *The inflated prices are counteracted somewhat by the increasing value of Treasure collected later in the game. However, treasure also becomes much more difficult to collect later in the game as the levels get harder. Shoplifting If you do not have enough money, it is also possible to loot a shop by taking an item outside of a shop before purchasing. You can also lure him out of his shop by throwing a bomb into his shop; if the bomb doesn't make it into the shop, it will also suffice if it blows up any part of his shop from outside. Once his shop has been vandalized or shoplifted, he will automatically go aggro and will jump erratically and randomly fire with his shotgun (which is almost always a certain death if you are hit). He can also grab other items and even the Spelunker if he loses his shotgun. It is possible to stop a shopkeeper. Stunning him, either by hitting him with a pot or skull or by stomping his head, will cause him to drop his shotgun, which can quickly be picked up and used against him. Be aware that his stun time is far shorter than that of other enemies, and even when he is disarmed, he can still throw you, pick up other weapons, or steal yours. If the shopkeeper is selling a shotgun, you can simply pick it up and kill him with it. Once a shop has been looted, vandalized, or once a shopkeeper has been killed, you will become wanted which will deprive you of the ability to purchase further items from shops as all shopkeepers will attack you immediately upon sight. Additionally, a shopkeeper will spawn guarding the exit to every level making your journey very difficult especially if you're short on bombs or do not have any reliable means of killing him. For more on shopkeepers and shoplifting, go here . Generation Shops can appear on any level in the caves, except for the first floor of the Mines and the final level. Starting on the second level, there is a 2-in-X chance of a shop on each level. This means that a shop is guaranteed on 1-2, and has a 2/15 chance of appearing in 4-3. Shops are always found in the Black Market, hidden somewhere in the Jungle. No more shops will generate after the Spelunker visits the Black Market. If the player does not enter the Black Market level, shops will continue to generate normally for the rest of the game. It is not possible to create a shop in the Level Editor. Shop Types Supply Shop These stock several useful (but somewhat common) items: a bomb bag, containing three bombs, a bomb box, containing twelve bombs, a rope pile, containing three ropes, a Parachute, Climbing Gloves, the Mattock and the Compass. Bomb Shop Bomb Shops sell bomb bags, bomb boxes, and Bomb Paste. Note that it isn't guaranteed that the Paste will show up. Armory These shops stock the Shotgun, Pistol, Bow, Machete, Webcannon, bomb boxes, and bomb bags. If the shop carries a gun, you can easily kill the shopkeeper with it. It takes one shot with the shotgun, and five with the pistol. But if you plan to rob this shop non-fatally, so as to avoid being permanently wanted, you will not have enough time to remove two shotguns from the shop, so it is dangerous if a shotgun is in stock. Clothing Shop Clothing Shops sell Climbing Gloves, Spring Shoes, Spike Shoes, Capes, Pitcher's Mitt, Spectacles, and, oddly enough, Ropes. Specialty Shop Specialty Shops can sell any of the Spring Shoes, Compass, Mattock, Spectacles, Jetpack, Climbing Gloves, Pitcher's Mitt, Web Gun, Cape, Teleporter, Bomb box, and Spike Shoes. Dice House Dice Houses are special 'gambling' parlors where the Spelunker can wage money on the throw of a dice, with a chance to win double his bet or an item prize. The store consists of two giant dice, a prize displayed behind a glass wall, and a shopkeeper on an elevated platform. Pressing the purchase button (default: P) while in the shop bets a small amount of money, and allows you to roll the dice to attempt to win. Prizes can be any item, besides the bomb bag and rope pile. Odds The result depends on the sum of the numbers that the dice land on. Hitting 1-6 is a loss, 8-12 doubles your bet, and 7 wins you the prize (which is immediately restocked with a different item). Because 7 is the most probable outcome (1 in 6 chance) and the probabilities for losing and winning money are both equal, it is always worthwhile to play the game as long as desirable items are in stock, as there is a 58.3% chance of a good outcome. Don't take too long, though, or you'll run out of time and the ghost will appear. Rerolling a die you've already rolled or hitting the shopkeeper with a die wins you a face full of buckshot. Players equipped with the Pitcher's Mitt should be especially careful, though they can also use the extra force of their throw to get the dice on-the-fly before it stops, allowing to reroll bad throws. This is a simple way to earn money and prize items without angering the shopkeeper. Using a Teleporter and a lucky teleport into the cubby hole containing the prize item will allow you to simply buy the item for the regular price. You cannot steal it, however, since you can't run out or bomb yourself out. This is extremely risky though, since the teleport distance is random, and will more than likely send you into a wall to your death. Kissing Parlor Kissing Parlors consist of a Damsel and a shopkeeper. Paying the shopkeeper a large amount of money will cause the damsel to kiss you for one extra heart. You can also buy the damsel from the shop but this costs three times the price of a single kiss, so it's a waste of money if all you want to do is bring her to the level exit, but may be your only option if you plan on sacrificing her at an altar. Kissing Parlors are bugged in that picking up and dropping the shop's damsel will cause her to run outside the shop and cause the shopkeeper to get angry, unless there is a raised block just outside the shop's entrance. Amusingly, (or perhaps creepily) if you injure the damsel by any means, the shopkeeper will exclaim "Hey, only I can do that!" and become angry. If you are wanted, it is very difficult to rob a Kissing Parlor, as if you try to shoot the shopkeeper, the Damsel will be hit instead. You can, however, attack the shopkeeper if they have already moved towards the exit of the shop and past the damsel. This is still dangerous though, and usually not worth it. The kissing booth has a red lantern as opposed to the usual yellow, and if you get within range of it in a Dark Level, it will tint your entire field of view red. "Artifact Stall" The "Artifact Stall" (no official name) is a unique shop that is guaranteed to generate on the right side of the second floor in the Black Market, but never anywhere else. It is very small and sells only one item, the Ankh, at a set price of $50,000. This is an extremely useful item, so it is advised that you either save up money to buy it or come up with a good plan to steal it without being eliminated by the seven shopkeepers on your tail. Category:Spelunky Classic